


Tis the Season

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your birthday is coming up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "how old are you?"

All the shops in Tomoeda were getting ready for Christmas, becoming more and more a major holiday in Japan these days, but to Touya it was an important day for a different reason.

“Your birthday is coming up,” he said.

Yuki looked up from his cup of hot chocolate. “Is it?”

“You didn’t notice the decorations?” Touya joked.

“Oh, them,” said Yuki, then he frowned. “I wonder how old I am.”

“You’re the same age as me… aren’t you?”

“ _Yuki_ is. But I’m also Yue, so…”

“That’s okay,” said Touya. “I kinda like older guys.”

Yuki laughed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
